hist140fandomcom-20200215-history
Spring2012
Link to Final Main Page: http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_2012_Latin_American_History Please note everyone: you must be logged in to the wiki before you start editing pages or you will not receive credit for any of your edits! Start drafting your prompt, rubric , and essay here. Okay class, let's start brainstorming ideas for our prompt and rubric: It was agreed on in class on Thursday that we would address tradition and how it has affected historical trends in Latin America. We could also compare/contrast the historical trends of tradition with the current state of economic, social, and political aspects of life in Latin America. The history of Latin American culture involves a traditionally complex pattern of subjugation, oppression, revolution, etc. It is ah melting pot of several ethnicities historically. Prompt: Analyze the role that tradition has played in Latin America and its influence on Latin America's ability to overcome the consequences of colonialism and achieve prosperity and progress. Could we use this quote in the 1 pg analysis that is the basis for our argument? Simon Bolivar: "We have already seen the light, and it is not our desire to be thrust back into darkness..." (Dawson 19). I think it demonstrates the irony of Latin America since gaining independence. It has strove to be a prosperous, independent region yet the opposite has actually occurred. We could also relate it to tradition and the way that Latin America tends to fall back on popular past trends (darkness) instead of pursuing opportunities to change the future(light). It is interesting that Bolivar chose the phrase "seen" the light because it makes it seem like it is temporary instead of long term progress. Possible Topics: *machismo vs. marianismo *conservative vs. liberals: church, landowners, and military *inequality- I will connect it to economic and political aspects involving corruption and export economies. Also, lack of infrastructure and education.I find the debt peonage system very interesting-when a rich landowner gives a piece of land to a peasant to cultivate and peasant has to pay off loan with work. Peasant never earns freedom because the landowner takes advantage of peasant's illiteracy so his/her debt never gets paid off. Therefore, it is another example of someone at the top of the pyramid oppressing someone at the bottom of the pyramid and reflects the loopholes in the law. I will tie this in to the socioeconomic pyramid. (Elizabeth Ditch) *role of military, drug trafficers *'The Catholic Church' *gender roles of women (stereotypical idea that women can only rise to the top of the socioeconomic pyramid by sleeping with powerful men) -Evita <-----RACHEL TUCKER *concept of socioeconomic pyramid <--''' Dickey has dibs--''' *middle class individuals are usually the people who carry out revolutions (Tupac Amaru II, Fidel Castro) *consequences of an export economy that is reliant on a single crop *neocolonialism *corruption *trend of Latin Americans leaving their homeland to achieve the "American dream" -makes country proud for becoming famous but also demonstrates that country remains dependent on industrialized powers-'I'll take this, Nick Presley' *theory dependency theory- Ben Weger (Unsure which subcategory we want to put this under...could go for History in terms of the colonial influence for dependency theory or Economics/Class in terms of the economy that is set up in Latin America.) *the evolution of revolutionary groups in Latin America- ex: Shining Path vs. Madres de la Plaza de Mayo (I'll do the Madres thing plus maybe talk a little about the groups the Madres influenced. -Julie Wikle. I'm thinking it would go with the marianismo stuff since it's subverting that tradition.) *land reform *Populist movements (Andrew Clooney) *Prominent Unifiers in Latin America have followed several themes including Bolivar's dream, being caudillos, and populism. These leaders have included Simon Bolivar , Jose Marti , Porfirio Diaz , Evita, Che Guevera, and Hugo Chavez. , ideolgical shifts, impacts, etc. (Perhaps using Evita and Guevara as a way to imply this and the role of women because they were for the same cause in Argentina) *Religious Syncretism *Explain how the role of women in Latin America has changed from neocolonialism to today. (from Paige) *Compare and contrast Machismo and Marianismo and explain which is more relevant today. (from Paige) -Elizabeth Ditch An option could also be the role of feminism and not just the women's role in Latin America (kind of what Paige is saying in her second to last idea) Also if some independant research would want to be done, the role of media and entertainment in the Latin America countries and if it has somehow soothed the relationships between countires. (from Rachel T.) I'm not sure how to create a main page, or if a comprehensive list of created pages is already available. So feel free to delete this if it is displayed somewhere else, or if you know how to create a main page: · ' 'Dependency ' o Dependency Theory [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Dependency_Theory o UFCO [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/UFCO o Monoculture [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Monocultures o Socioeconomic Pyramid [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Socioeconomic_Pyramid o Export Economies [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Export_Economies_in_Latin_America · ' 'Religion' o Marianismo/Machismo [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Marianismo_and_Machismo o Religious Syncretism [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Religious_Syncretism o The Catholic Church [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/The_Catholic_Church_in_Latin_America · Gender o Gender Roles [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Gender_roles o Femicide [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Feminicide · ' 'Politics o Populism [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Populism o Jose Marti [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Jose_Marti o Guerilla Warfare [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Guerrilla_warfare o Tradition in Latin American Politics [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Tradition_in_Latin_American_Politics o Simon Bolivar [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Bolivar o Simon Bolivar’s Dream [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Bolivar%27s_dream o Hugo Chavez [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Hugo_Chavez_2012 o Caudillos [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Caudillos · ' 'Inequality* (overarching topic) [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Inequality ·''' '''Culture o Cultural Exportation [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Cultural_Exportation_of_Latin_America Upper Class [[]]http://hist140.wikia.com/wiki/Upper-class Category:Evita Peron and the Madres de la Plaza de Mayo Category:Gender Roles